


Too Hot ~Paul Lahote~

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Bella has a sister who somehow fits in with the LaPush pack a little better than planned.(Eehhhh..super vague, read and find out!) ♥





	1. Chapter One

Bella was nervous, for the first time in quite a while she could actually say she was a bit on edge. And the whole house could tell as she ran back and forth at a non human speed, straightening things that were already straight. Edward and Jasper were gone out of the house for the day already and everyone else was preoccupied elsewhere, so it pretty much left Emmett and Esme to watch the chaos. Emmett tried to catch her a few times, to make a joke about speeding tickets in the house but she kept on. After watching Bella rearrange the living room for the 5th time that morning, Esme stepped in and grabbed her arm gently, lifting an eyebrow as if asking the question without words. Bella finally stopped and turned to her.

"Dad just called..apparently my sister is in town and coming here, now, to see me..." She spoke quickly, but quietly. Esme let her mouth drop in a small 'O'. There wasn't much that surprised her after her many years on this earth, but this was information she didn't see coming. Bella had a sister? She and Edward had been married for nearly 2 years and Esme had never heard mention of a sister. Bella nodded her head, looking around and answering Esmes silent question. "Shes a few years younger than me, 19 now. We used to be close when we were kids but when I left moms to come up here we drifted, she started refusing to speak to me. She comes up once a year to visit dad but she never came to me before even though she knows I'm here too.. dad just called and said she showed up this morning out of the blue, mad and raging about something and demanding to know my address.." Bella finished, finally just sitting on the couch.

"Holy shit, a baby Bella? Coming here?" Emmett grinned and looked out the window, Bella just shook her head and slid outside, standing on the deck. She hadn't seen Vivian in almost 3 years, hasn't had a full conversation with her nearly 4. It was rough for Bella to leave Phoenix. She only left to come live with her dad because Phil, her moms husband was a minor league baseball player and so they moved all over. Vivian had the option to come with to Washington but she declined, stating she didn't mind the moving. Bella understood at the time, while she and Vivian were close as kids, Vivian never had quite the same bond with Charlie (their dad) as Bella did. She still went to see him and called but things were different. So Bella left, and completely severed their relationship in the process. But now apparently Vivian was back in town, which wasn't normal considering it was almost Christmas. She used to visit Charlie in the summer when school was out. Then again, she was 19 by now so school was over. But still it struck Bella as strange because Charlie didn't sound like he even knew she was coming when he called Bella a few moments ago. 

Bella wasn't sure why she was worried about the house looking clean and such, it was already clean. She was pretty sure she could pinpoint it down to the fact that this is the first time she would be seeing her sister as her new self, changed. She wasn't worried about what Vivian would say, she knew that Charlie had filled her in last summer after she changed and had Renesmee, it was an accident that he slipped it out, but according to him she took it fine and almost didn't believe him at first. Still, she was on edge. Within another 3 minutes of waiting outside, she heard the car turn at the end of the driveway and the loud music coming from inside, which made her smile a bit, Vivian always had her music way too loud, at least nothing had changed there. A black car appeared in front of the house and if Bella could have had a heart beat, it would have been racing and near a dangerous pace. She stood warily on the deck as the drivers door opened and out popped a head of long dark hair. Bella could tell by the expression on her younger sisters face that she was upset and had been crying. 

Vivian shut the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest and slowly walked towards the porch. She examined her older sister closely as she approached the porch. Bella hadn't really gotten taller and she still had the same slender frame, but wow she had changed. Her skin was lighter, if that was at all possible. And her eyes, they were a golden bronze color that matched her hair that was still the same brown but more shiny. Shiny, that was the word Vivian would use. She just looked porcelain and shiny. Vivian stepped up the steps and stood in front of her, matching her height. It was silent for a few moments as they locked eyes. Vivian didn't know whether she should hug her sister or just stand there with her arms crossed but Bella decided for her as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look good, Vivi..." Bella murmered, squeezing a little bit tighter. Vivian struggled to breathe out a response when Bella let go, apologizing. Vivian figured that was the strength that Charlie was talking about. The years apart and sudden reunion almost made Vivian emotional, almost. But then she remembered why she was there. She stepped back a bit and adjusted the blue knit hat on her head, it was beginning of December, there was snow on the ground but she was thankful it wasn't snowing at the moment. 

"Why did mom and dad divorce?" She inquired, placing her hands on her hips and locking eyes with her sister, who just laughed a bit and made a comment about making small talk first. Vivian sighed a bit and continued, "I'm sorry, you look good too, Bella. The shiny skin brings out your crooked chin" She responded teasingly, Bella just laughed and shook her head, visibly relaxing at the joking around. Bella sighed a bit. 

"Because they couldn't get along. You were only 2, I was almost 5. I barely remember anything. Why do you ask?" She replied, Vivian sighed and shook her head, glancing around before responding something that Bella just didn't see coming.

"Because Charlie isn't my dad. and I need to find him" Vivian spoke, voice rough with anger or a lot of emotion. "And I know that you-" She was cut off by the front door opening and a little head of brown curls popping out. 

"Mommy?" Renesmee leaned out of the doorway, looking between Vivian and Bella, who turned immediately and lifted her daughter up. She was somewhere around 5 and 6 at the moment, it was hard to gauge and keep track with how quickly she grew. Renesmee looked at Bella for a few moments, seeing what she needed to see about who the stranger on the porch was, that was one of her gifts, being able to access Bella's mind whenever she wanted. She then looked between the two before pursing her lips. "You guys don't look alike" she stated. Bella just smiled and nodded her head slowly, glancing back over to Vivian. She wasn't sure how to process the information Vivian just shared. I mean, it was no secret that they didn't look alike, but not all siblings are identical. Vivians hair was a little bit darker and longer, but they were both close to the same complexion, Bella being the more pale of the two, but then again Vivian spent a lot of time outside so she stayed pretty tan. She had big brown eyes, not unlike Charlie. Renesmee touched her cheek, drawing Bella's eyes back to her daughters and then lifting a shoulder at the question being asked. 

"I don't know if shes staying, love. I need to talk to her about grown up stuff, is dad here?" Bella asked, her question immediately being answered by a picture of him lounging in the recliner in the back room. Bella laughed a bit. "Why don't you go scare him? Ill come in in a second" She set Renesmee down and watched as the girl slid back inside and shut the door. She waited until she knew Renesmee was gone, the little girl could be a bit nosy, not unlike her father. When Bella was sure the coast was clear she looked up at Vivian, noticing her cheeks turning a pink from being in the cold. "Come in, lets warm up a little bit and catch up... because I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do.." Bella opened the door and slid to the side as Vivian walked in, knocking off her boots and stripping her jacket before following Bella into the kitchen. It would be a long talk for sure. 

**

A few hours later found Vivian and Bella at peace with each other, Vivian holding a warm cup of coffee across the table and Bella full of more questions than she could answer. Vivian started from the beginning, not forgetting to throw in how she had always felt like Charlie liked Bella more and it makes sense as to why now (which Bella didn't believe for a second, he wasn't that type of person). The story was actually simple, Vivian wanted to be a doctor, she always had. She was starting out at college in the basic math and biology classes needed to start out her career. In the class they had to do a project on blood types and how they are passed through the family and how they are important. So she called Charlie and asked his, which was B+, then asked her mother hers, which was also B+. Vivian didn't know hers but they tested in the class. It turns out she is O-. She raised her hand and asked her teacher how that was possible and got the answer that it wasn't. Two positives don't make a negative. There was a chance, but it was a 1 in a million chance of that actually happening. So Vivian went home and confronted her mom about the blood type thing, who spent 3 days saying they must have been wrong because there was no way. And then when she realized Vivian wasn't buying it, decided to come out with the truth of "Well......There is a small little chance your dad isnt your dad..." But she didn't remember who or exactly what the scenario was and then the next day she refused to talk about it saying it was in the past and Charlie was for sure her dad. Vivian knew better though. She had always felt different. Vivian finished her story and took a drink of coffee, looking over at Bella for a response. 

"Well I guess it is possible... I don't know. Thats crazy though. I mean... Mom would have said something sooner I think" Bella spoke, Vivian just scoffed and shook her head, feeling a small headache start.

"Yeah, if she was sober enough to remember what happened with who." Vivian took another drink of her coffee as the kitchen got full. She got to meet everyone, in the house and they all sat and talked for a bit about anything and everything. It was nice and Vivian could see why Bella was happy here, they were all a big family, or as much as they could be. She got to learn more about them as vampires, shocked by how open they were with her about it all. Charlie had filled her in on all of the legends and such but he was vague. She was sitting at the table as a tall guy walked in, he had dark hair cropped at the ears and a deep tan all over him. She immediately felt like he didn't exactly fit in there. Renesmee hopped up from the table and ran to him quickly, he scooped her up.

"Nessie! I told you i'd swing by after I got off! Wanna come see what I got for you?" He asked, sliding her onto his back as he walked out of the kitchen. Vivian lifted an eyebrow and looked around. Edward answered before she could ask the question.

"That's Jacob, he's part of the LaPush pack" He spoke, glancing out the window to see what they were up to. Vivian furrowed her eyebrows together. LaPush pack, like..the shapeshifters or wolves, whatever, they were talking about earlier? Edward laughed. "Yep, one and the same." Vivian glanced up at him and thought 'mind reader?' and he nodded his head in response. She grinned, that was cool. 

"So you can read minds? That is so awesome. Does anyone else have anything cool like that?" She asked, and they spent the next few minutes talking about the different talents they had around the table before Renesmee came back in carrying a bag, Jacob following behind her with a big toothy smile. She watched them interact, unable to figure out exactly who he was and WHY he was there. Edward spoke up again, but in a lower tone because he knew if Renesmee knew that they were talking about her or her Jacob she would be in the room in a moment. 

"He's imprinted on her" He spoke, causing Bella to glance back at the two sitting on the couch talking. Vivian lifted an eyebrow but before she could even think the question, Edward answered it. "It's basically a sure and fast way to find your soulmate." He finished and Vivian curled her top lip in disgust, Carlisle cut in.

"It doesn't mean romantic soulmates, not yet anyways. Basically right now he is just like an older sibling, or a best friend, but as she grows, they will grow and...circumstances will change" He cleared his throat and looked at Edward, who sat with his arms crossed and glaring outside. Vivian glanced back in the other room, where Renesmee was conning Jacob into braiding her hair and she let a smile grace her face at the thought of someone being out there for her with that type of love. It almost made her forget she didn't feel well, almost.

***

A few hours later found her distracted by playing with Renesmee on the living room floor, they were tie-dying shirts using the kit Jacob just brought over for her. Vivian couldn't get over the fact that she looked so much like Bella. It was crazy. Playing with her was a good distraction from the headache that was slowly trying to take over her body. The two went to wash the dye off their hands and passed Carlisle in the hallway, who just high fived Renesmee and gave a soft smile to Vivian, who was grateful for the fact that they all accepted her so graciously for barging in with really no notice. She really couldn't pin point why she was so mad at Charlies, she had driven up calmly, but as she neared the forks county line she just got mad. She couldn't help how angry she was at possibly being lied to, which wasn't really characteristically like her. Renesmee walked towards the kitchen after washing her hands, leaving Vivian in the bathroom. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, noting the missed call from Charlie and 4 texts from her Mom, who she was ignoring for the time being. She sighed and put her phone up, heading out into the main room. It was nearing 730. Esme walked into the living room, a smile gracing her face as she looked at Vivian who had bent down to slide her boots on. 

"Leaving so soon?" She asked. Vivian nodded her head slowly, unable to speak before Esme continued "Do you have somewhere to stay? You could stay here if you'd like" She offered as Bella walked in the room. 

"No, I've already booked a room down the street at the motel. I'm not feeling too well and I feel like I've already imposed on you guys by showing up out of the blue and just hanging out...being human and all" Vivian slid her coat on. Esme just smiled and chuckled a bit. 

"We are all fine, controlled. But we appreciate the concern for our hunger" She said. "Either way, come back any time. You are welcome here, it was nice to meet you. I do hope you feel better, you're looking a little ill" She slid over for a quick hug and slid back into the kitchen. Bella walked Vivian out. 

"You know it was really good to see you again, Vivi," Bella spoke softly, pausing to look up into the darkening sky. "I really have missed you" She finished, before glancing back to her younger sister. She leaned over for a hug and was grateful that Vivian hugged back. Bella stiffened a bit and pulled back. "Vivian..you're really warm. Are you feeling OK?" She asked. Vivian shook her head a bit and mumbled that she had been feeling yucky for the past few hours. She gave a quick hug and stepped down the steps slowly, heading to the car. Bella's phone rang and she lifted it to her ear, watching her sister move down the pathway to the car. She heard her moms voice loud and clear through the line. 

"Is your ridiculous sister there yet? She wont answer a damn one of my calls" Renee snapped out. Vivian whipped in place, a good 10 foot from Bella, her eyes went wide and she yelled back. 

"What did she call me??" It came out as more of a scream though, Bella stepped back a few steps from the sudden outrage from her sister, and then she wondered how she heard that from so far away. "Are you even kidding me?!" Vivian screamed out, turning and slamming her fists into the front of the car. And what happened next Bella never would have guessed. There was a loud ripping noise followed by another yell from Vivian. Bella let her eyes go wide as she looked at the huge black wolf standing in place where her sister stood moments before. The wolf whipped its head around, looking everywhere before locking eyes with Bella. It let out a low whine and took off into the woods, heading towards the Forks county line. She hung up the phone and shouted inside the house. "Uhh...someone, a little help please???"


	2. Chapter Two

Jacob was the last one to the door when Bella yelled, which wouldn't have been the case had he been phased because he was faster than the vampires, but he settled now, just leaning against the door frame, watching in front of him over Jaspers shoulder. Bella was talking quickly, pointing at the yard and Jacob lifted an eyebrow and decided to cut in.

"You're saying that your sister phased? YOUR sister?" He grinned a bit when he said it, because no way. Bella just let her eyes narrow, pointing to the yard. He looked over and seen what looked like ripped clothes, a pair of boots (or what was left of them), and a whole lot of tracks in the snow. He slid between everyone off the deck and stood in the middle, letting his eyes follow the trail that led into the woods behind the house. He looked up at Bella. "Does she know the area well?" He asked, she shook her head quickly. "Because shes going right for LaPush. And they arent going to be waiting with open arms for a stranger.." he finished, jogging into the woods and phasing before taking off running. He followed her tracks for a little bit before they started going erratically, she was circling back, and then turning again. Jacob paused for a few seconds looking around at the tracks, trying to not get lost in them. The snow falling down from the sky wasn't his friend right now. The snow fall picked up and he lost the trail within minutes. He wandered for a good 10 minutes where he last smelled it before running towards town, he had to let the pack know.

***

Vivian was dreaming, she was sure of it. The past bit was all a dream. She figured she must have fallen asleep at the cullens. Because the last thing she could fully make out was being there. And then suddenly the world was hot, on fire. And then she was on the ground and before she knew it in the woods. It was dark and she was running. And she was.. a wolf? Or a dog? Its got to be a dream, at least that's what she repeated as she pushed herself harder, running through the falling snow. After awhile she came upon an old little shack, she nudged the door open with her nose and slid in, grateful to be out of the snow. There wasn't room for her to stretch out, but there was enough for her to lay down and let the exhaustion take over her body. She was ready to wake up from the nightmare. Meanwhile miles away Jacob threw himself into Emily and Sams house, causing the small group in the living room to jump up on alert given the time at night Sam put his hand out, resting it on Jacobs shoulder and asking if he was ok. Jacob nodded his head quickly, trying to catch his breath.

"I just ne...i just need some help" he finally got out the full sentence, standing up straight and regaining his composure. He heard an 'well id say' from the side of the room and shot a glare at Paul, who realized the severity of the situation and shut up. Jacob sat on the edge of the chair in the living room and talked quickly, explaining everything from start to finish. Emily was the first to cut in.

"Bella has a sister? The same Bella from forks right?" She inquired, letting her dark eyebrows knit together in confusion. "And you say she phased?" She finished, turning her head to the door as it opened and Bella and Carlisle walked in. Sam stood to greet them as Paul scoffed and murmered something about a full house. Jacob shot him another look. It wasn't a big secret he had no love for the cullens, or any vampires. But at least he knew how to be civil. Bella looked around the room quickly.

"You didn't find her? Didn't she come into LaPush?" She asked, Sam leaned against the wall by her and asked her to go through the whole story. From the beginning because Jacob hadn't seen it himself. So she did. "My sister was visiting, well..more like just dropped in. She was all hell bent and mad about finding out my dad wasn't her dad. But she didn't know who her dad was. And she went to leave because it was late and she wasn't feeling well and kept feeling worse when my mom called and asked if my 'ridiculous sister' was with me. Vivian was halfway to the car and shouldnt have heard her, but she did. She got mad and just...well, suddenly where she was standing was a wolf. She looked like you Sam. Huge, pitch black. I thought it was you for a second. And then she looked around and took off" she paused, glancing at Jacob "You really couldn't find her??" He shook his head and went to murmur about how she was fast and the trail was cold when Sam spoke.

"Does she know who her real dad is?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, eyebrows furrowed together. Bella shook her head and said 'no but it is someone in this area. Thats best i can guess anyways because we were living with Charlie at the time still.' Emily knew what he was thinking immediately and asked from her place on the couch if it was possible they shared a dad. Sam shrugged. "I guess its possible. There's always been rumors about him around the town, he left mom and I when I was younger but didnt leave town until I was nearly 13. So I'm sure he spent his time all over." He rubbed the side of his arm as he spoke. Emily stood and slid over by him, resting her hand on his arm. She knew it still upset him to talk about his dad. He leaned over and kissed her head, grateful for the silent comfort.

"Well if she's visited before and spent time here why is this time different?" Paul leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in as he asked, feeling genuinely interested. He wasn't fond of the bloodsuckers, but the idea of two different sister's that were on opposite sides intrigued him. It could have been a movie. Carlisle was the one who spoke up and answered.

"It's likely because this time was different, we discussed it on the way over here. Before when she would visit, it was only to Charlie, and for a week max. Today she was in our home for hours. Nearly all day. Being so close, and not to mention having Jacob there too, set it off." He spoke, nodding his head at Jacob, who just looked around.

"So where could she have gone? How do we find her because its not like I can just call her.." Bella asked, glancing around. Sam nodded his head and thought a minute and Emily spoke up.

"If she is related to you it makes sense she'd react like you did" she said, referring to when Sam first phased when he was in high school. He had freaked and run, was gone almost 2 weeks hiding out in the woods until his body relaxed enough that while he was sleeping he phased back to human. Sam nodded and thought a moment.

"Yeah but I know the area. I knew where to hide. If shes scared and out there running in this darkness shes likely to get way lost. Or stumble onto some hunters traps. Not to mention the cold. We don't get cold easy but its not impossible, especially if she phases back to human. It wont take long for her body to cool down and then..well..you know" He finished, glancing around the room and then to the clock. It was nearing 930 on a Friday night. No one had work or school the next day so he didnt feel bad about his next move. "Ill call and get the rest of the guys round up for a search," he paused looking at Emily, "Grab all of our spare blankets. If they find her and shes back to human shes going to need one, so ill need you to attach one to each of us" Emily nodded her head and turned, moving up the steps. He looked back to Bella and Carlisle. "We will cover our land if you guys can start your search more East, just because she was headed to LaPush doesnt mean she didnt already circle back to Port Angeles or...shit..Seattle by now" Bella nodded her head and slid out quickly with Carlisle while Sam walked out of the house with Paul to round up the group.

**

Paul stood in line with the group, phased and waiting for Emily to secure the blanket and a pair of shorts and shoes for him around his neck. She was doing Sams now, Paul watched as she secured it around him and scratched the side of his face, kissing his head. He felt his nose curl up and he looked away. He would be lying if he said he didnt envy them sometimes. They had such a good strong relationship, and Paul often wondered what it would be like to have that type of comparability and chemistry with someone. He'd dated before but nothing too long. It was mainly because of his temper and commitment issues. 'Wow, Paul's over there getting sentimental and actually admitting his faults'. The thought came from Jacob and the whole pack snickered a bit. Paul scowled and growled lowly. Sam nudged him a bit, locking eyes and thinking 'Soon..just wait'. Paul looked away from Sam as Emily secured the pack around his neck. When she was done, she gently flicked his ear, smiling softly.

"Be good..." she spoke before moving back away. Paul let the grin come to his wolf face. All he really had left in this world was his dad and the pack. And Emily, who was only a few years older but acted as his mother. His own mother wasnt really ever around, she stuck around until he was 8 and then divorced his dad and moved to Florida with her new husband. His dad moved them back from Tacoma to LaPush and he has been there since, with his new family. He made a mental note to go see his dad tomorrow and shook it off, focusing on the task at hand. Sam split them in groups of 2 and off they all went. Paul was with Seth. Luckily the snow had stopped falling and the woods had settled so that would work in their advantage. Paul and Seth headed north, up through the mountain. A few hours later they were close to giving up and started heading back towards LaPush to regroup when Paul stopped as a scent hit him, it was faint but it didn't belong in the woods. It smelled like vanilla.

'Do you smell that?' He asked Seth, who lifted his head and inhaled a few times. He shook his head. Paul sniffed a few more times, deciding there was no way he made the smell up. He paused for a few more seconds, trying to think up anything in the area she could be hiding in and was thrilled when Seth was helpful. Seth pictured an old hunting blind he and his dad used to use when they were younger, about 5 miles north. Paul took off, leaving Seth to try to keep up. He felt an urgency in him he hadnt felt before. It wasnt long before the little stand came into view. He got to the door and nudged it open with his nose, peering inside. A human body was there, he felt his heart beat pick up as he phased back, quickly sliding the shorts and shoes on before stepping in and shaking the blanket open. Seth stepped in the doorway, watching. Paul approached her slowly, she was still out, but didnt appear to be cold which calmed his worries about just finding s body. He kneeled down and laid the blanket over her, hearing the wind pick up outside. Paul brushed her dark tangled hair away from her face, and just paused, sitting very still in his position. Seth watched from the doorway, and immediately he almost felt the warmth in the room. He felt Paul's heart rate rise with the girl, Vivian's. And suddenly he felt like he was in the middle of a very private moment. The wind shifted outside and his his legs so he let out a low growl, pulling Paul out of the trance like state he was in. Paul looked over at him, shaking his head as he picked her up.

"Shut up Seth..." he murmered as he walked towards the door, making sure she was fully covered. Seth just snorted and kept the jokes to himself. "Hell of a time right?.." Paul murmured as he looked down at the naked but covered girl against him. Paul felt different, nearly giddy. "We are only about 4 miles from Emily's. Ill walk with her" he said, starting the journey, Seth nodded and phased back to himself, making quick work with changing and falling into pace by Paul, he glanced at her.

"She looks like Sam" was all he said. And Paul glanced down at the girl again before nodding. He was screwed when Sam found out. And Bella. Shit.. but he couldn't focus on any of that now, needed to get her to Emily. Vivian. His Vivian.


	3. Chapter Three

By the time Paul and Seth got to Emily's, the pack was there, or most of them. He slid in the house and immediately had all eyes on him. Emily was up in seconds, followed by Jared and Jacob. Emily laid a big sheet out on the couch and hurried the others out of the room so it was just her, Paul, and Vivian (to preserve some kind of privacy for the naked girl under the blankets). Paul moved to the couch and bent, laying her down and making sure that she was still covered. Emily moved around him, touching her forehead to check her temp. 

"Sam should be back in about 5 minutes, he just went out with Jared to find you and Seth. If you'd like you can go out and let him know you got her. I'll make a call to Bella and let her know too" Emily said, moving over to the phone on the wall. Paul stood for a few moments awkwardly by the side of the couch, looking around before glancing back down to Vivian, who turned her head, shifting and getting closer to consciousness than she was a bit ago. Paul bent and softly brushed the dark wave of hair off her face that had fallen when she shifted. He kept his fingers on her cheek gently, bent and looking at her. It was killing him not knowing what she looked like with her eyes open, or even what color her eyes were. He wanted to know what she looked like smiling, and laughing so hard she could barely breathe. He couldn't wait to hear her voice. She didn't look at all like Bella, her hair was darker and had more waves, almost curls in spots. Vivian was fuller too, from her cheeks down to her hips, not that Paul really paid much attention to anything other than her face. His thoughts were interrupted by Emily clearing her throat behind the couch. He pulled his hand back quickly, standing and meeting her eyes. She had an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips and they stood that way for a few good long seconds before she let a grin break her mouth open. "Well, you really do have awful timing for everything don't you, Paul?" She asked, Paul let his lips tug up a bit in a smile and he just nodded and laughed. The door opened and Bella walked in, Sam close behind her. Paul felt his back tense up. He remembered Bella losing it on Jacob when he imprinted on Renesmee. Granted that was her daughter and this was her sister, it was different, but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle having someone scream at him right now. He felt on edge. He moved over to Emily and Sam, away from Vivian. After giving a quick report of where he found her and such, he started to slide out the door when Sam reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. Paul tensed quickly and turned, expecting something else to come out than what did. 

"Thank you" Sam said, sincerely. Paul nodded his head and shrugged a bit before heading out and down the street. He didn't let his body relax until he was in his own bed, and even then he just wanted to be back over with Vivian. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder things about her that he hadn't considered before. Did she have a boyfriend? Did she plan on staying in the area? And more importantly, would she accept him?

**

Vivian was warm, too warm still. She felt the weight of blankets on her and the sweat pooling at her neck. She shifted and started trying to push some of the blankets off. She felt a hand grabbing them and holding them on her along with her name being repeated. All at once she realized she was naked, and her eyes shot open as she sat up, gripping the blankets to her chest. She looked quickly around the room in front her, not recognizing it at all. To her left in a chair, sitting forward was a woman with long black hair, she had a scar on the side of her face, it looked like she had been in an accident, but she smiled kindly and her scar seemingly disappeared with the graciousness ans beauty from her smile. Vivian heard her name being spoken and turned the other way, catching sight of Bella, who was talking to her. She blinked a few times and Bella repeated herself, asking if Vivian felt OK. Vivian thought back for a second as she did a mental evaluation, her feet hurt a little bit and she had a headache, but she nodded slowly. She remembered being with Bella, and leaving because she didn't feel well and then...paws. Her head whipped back to Bella, eyes wide. 

"I...exploded. What happened?" She asked. glancing back to Emily and around the room. Bella looked at Emily and couldn't stop the laugh that came from her mouth as she relaxed back into the chair. 

"Well, you were right. Charlie is definitely not your dad. You just phased." Bella said so calmly, meanwhile Vivian immediately had 3,000 questions, the first one being her nudity. She shifted the blanket again and swallowed uncomfortably. Bella leaned over and grabbed a bag by her chair, handing them to Vivian. "When you phased, your clothes ripped. And when you went back to...normal you, for lack of better words, you were naked. Here are these. They're extras of mine. They should fit you, at least well enough to get you to your clothes." She offered, Emily cut in that the bathroom was down the hall, only door on the left and introduced herself. Vivian took the bag gratefully and wrapped the blanket around herself, stepping down the hall and into the bathroom. She slid the clothes on quickly, not thrilled with the way they fit but at least grateful for them. She was thicker than Bella, always was growing up. Chubbier, from her cheeks to her thighs. Luckily it seemed like Bella remembered that and brought her sweat pants and a tshirt rather than jeans they both knew wouldn't fit. Vivian looked in the mirror at her reflection. She didn't look that much different, same small nose and brown eyes as before, maybe she looked more tan? But she felt different now. Out of her skin, so to speak. After a few more moments of watching in the mirror she decided her appearance wouldn't get any better so she walked out and back out to the main room, getting a glimpse of the clock on the back of the stove as she passed the kitchen. It was 130 in the morning. She felt well rested. As she got back to the room she paused, noticing a man had joined, sitting by Emily in the chair, Bella stood by the window, turning as she walked in. "You look better already" she commented. Vivian smiled a bit and looked back at the guy, who stood and held his hand out. He introduced himself as Sam. She shook his hand and sat down, and it was quiet for a bit before she cleared her throat and looked around.

"So where am I exactly?" She asked, glancing at Emily. "And what now?" She asked, glancing at Bella. But it was Sam, not either of the girls that spoke.

"You're at my house, in LaPush. Well.. mine and Emily's. When you phased you took off, ended up in the mountains in an old hunting shack" he spoke, watching her reaction. She just nodded her head, thinking back. He continued "and what's next is up to you, I'd like to help you get that under control so you can phase at will, or stop yourself from it at least". He finished and Vivian nodded her head again.

"So what part of my dream was actually real then? Or was all of it?" She quizzed, glancing around at the 3 confused faces around her. She continued "Well, I should have been more clear. I thought it was a dream, the wolf stuff. I remember running through the woods though, and then I had a feeling to go to the hunting shack thing. I fell asleep in there..or..I guess passed out. And then dreamt I was talking to a guy. An older guy. His name was Levi. He told me it would be ok, and that Paul would find me," she paused at that, furrowing her eyebrows. "But I've not met a Paul yet. And then he said to 'Be forgiving to Samuel', which I now assume is you" she finished. Sam watched her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Levi? You didn't get a last name?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, a little skeptical at the story. She nodded.

"Uley, he said you wouldn't believe me, said you were the more cautious of his grandchildren" she said smoothly. Leaning back and thinking over the rest of their conversation as Sam just watched her, deciding if he believed her or not. She finally spoke up. "So who is Paul?" She asked, rehearing the old mans words in her head. 'Paul is coming now, you'll be ok. He's important. Be patient with him'. She replayed them a few times before repeating them out loud. "I don't exactly understand the conversation there." She said. Sam looked at Emily, just getting the feeling she knew something. Emily shifted a bit. 

"I feel like that conversation can wait a bit.." she said. "Right now let's talk bloodlines." She looked back to Vivian, glad to so swiftly avoid the Paul conversation. "It's not very often our ancestors pick someone to communicate through. And normally when they do, it's easier for them to pick a person that shares the same blood as they do" Vivian nodded her head as Emily spoke, understanding, or at the very least pretending to. "If that's the case, you're part of the Uley line, so is Sam " she finished. Vivian looked at him and he thought for a few moments. 

"My mom might know more about what Joshua did. Like I said, he couldn't handle having a family and left when I was 3 but he stayed in the area many years. She might have heard rumors. I can talk to her tomorrow.. err...today I guess" he said, glancing at the clock and yawning. He was excited with the idea that he could possibly have a sister. When he was younger, before he fully understood what it meant he had always asked his mom for a sibling. Someone to take care of and play with. Someone else to protect, which reminded him. He looked back over. "And now what about Paul?" Emily looked around at the three faces in front of her and sighed. 

"He's imprinted...on Vivian. Which means next time she see's him, her part of the imprint will hit back."


	4. Chapter Four

Vivian had to force herself to at least lay down after she and Bella got back into Forks and to the house. She still had so many questions and was a bundle of nerves about what the following weeks would hold. She had intentions on going back to Arizona and finishing school but now she felt like she didn't want to leave the area. And who was Paul exactly? Her thoughts drifted to him most. He imprinted on her, and was apparently the one who saved her. When she seen him next she would imprint on him. Would it hurt? Or tingle? She was nervous for that. She didn't have a good past with relationships, she had dated a bit, but they never lasted long because she couldn't flow with them, if that made sense. And her thoughts and concerns about Paul and the whole imprint thing were made worse when she let herself remember how awkward it had gotten when Emily said Paul imprinted on her. Bella just looked annoyed and Sam stayed silent, seemingly having a quiet conversation with Emily. It wasn't reassuring. Emily had broken the silence and invited them back for dinner later on to talk more and meet everyone when everyone had some sleep. She decided she wouldn't let anyone influence her opinion on Paul. He saved her out of the snow and brought her back to safety. He couldn't honestly be that bad. She replayed Levi Uley's words in her head as she drifted off to sleep. 'He's important. Be patient with him'. She dreamt of a dark silver wolf.

When she woke up again she wasn't sure exactly what time it was, she patted around on the edge of the bed until she felt her phone. She let one eye open and groaned at how bright the room was from the sun coming through the curtains. It was 2:25 in the afternoon. She had slept for almost 12 hours.. she blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing her eyes. After sitting there for a few moments she forced herself out of bed and to the shower. She got out and wrapped the towel around her body and picked up her phone. She had a few missed texts from her mom asking if she was ok and why she wasn't responding and a missed call from Charlie. She knew he was probably worried about her too. She made note to go see him soon, explain to him and apologize for acting like she did. Real dad or not he did care for her. Vivian finished drying off and slid on some jeans of hers, tucking them into her favorite pair of black boots that miraculously survived her shifting. Something she unfortunately couldnt say for her favorite coat. She held the torn black fabric in her hands and sighed before tossing it aside and sliding on a long sleeve red shirt. She towel dried and brushed her hair and stepped out of the room, sliding her phone in her pocket as she headed down the stairs. The house was quiet, which was nice. She had to kill a few hours before they were going to head back to LaPush. She decided to call Charlie back.

***

Paul woke up at 9 to the voicemail on his phone from Emily telling him dinner was at 5 but to arrive early so Sam could talk to him, and then she reassured him it wouldn't be a bad talk. Paul spent the first part of his day moping around the house, doing a lot of nothing. Finally around 330 he hopped in the shower and 15 minutes later he found himself standing in front of his bed, clothes laid all out. He looked between his options and groaned out loud, unsure of what to wear. He decided not to wear the dress pants, because that was a little too dressy, but shorts seemed too laid back so he decided to go with the jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He grabbed a zip up simply to keep the wet from the snow off his arms and headed over to Emily's, he knew it was early but he really didnt want to be late. He got there a few minutes after 4 and walked right in. He found Emily in the kitchen, cutting potatoes and he offered to help her. About halfway through the potatoes Sam walked in and Paul tensed. Sam just reached out and smacked the back of his head before leaning against the counter by Emily. Paul looked up at him. 

"Be good, Paul" Sam said, dropping the subject of the imprint before it could even be brought up. Paul smiled a little and felt better about the situation, at least he was ok with it. Paul was sure that the only reason Sam wasn't harsher on it because he understood, and she was also one of them, in a way. Jacob walked in a little bit later as Emily was putting the potatoes in the oven and he sat by Paul at the table. 

"You nervous?" He asked, looking up at Paul, who just nodded his head and shifted a bit in the chair. Jacob just nodded his head. "Relax, its going to be fine. Trust me. Just....dont let Bella scare you" Paul laughed at that and shook his head as a car pulled in out front. He heard a few doors slam and then watched Jacobs face light up as a child yelled his name and came running into the house. Paul seen the flash of dark caramel curls as Renesmee flew into the kitchen. He watched Jacob grin and pick her up. It was special to see how they interacted and it made Paul feel at ease. Bella walked into the kitchen apologizing to Jacob. Renesmee found out she was coming to LaPush and refused to stay back. Jacob just shrugged, obviously not bothered. Bella looked at Paul and stopped, letting her eyes narrow. 

"Outside, Lahote.." She spoke, sliding out the door in the kitchen. Paul sighed and stood, glancing into the living room as he walked past the doorway where he seen Vivian, back to him talking to Sam. He paused for a second, watching her from the back. Her hair was longer when she was standing, in loose dark curls. He heard Bella clear her throat and sighed and kept walking outside. He got out there and tucked his hands in his pockets, Bella stood across from him with her arms crossed. "So I am not going to yell," She started, Paul snorted and opened his mouth to make a comment but then decided to be quiet. "I'm just going to warn you. You need to be careful, Paul. With her. You've got a bad anger problem, and it doesnt seem like it but she's got some anger too. You guys are risky. Just be careful. She dates guys like you, hotheads that talk smoothly. Longest relationship was maybe a month. She feels something real and then gets out before it can grow more. I just... I'm looking out for both of you, Paul. Be careful with her. And for the love of God, try to take it slow" She finished, looking at him. He nodded slowly, not sure what he was supposed to take from that. It seemed like Bella was trying to talk him out of a relationship but then it seemed like she was encouraging it. He felt a lump form in his throat about the thought of her dating anyone else. The door opened and Vivian stepped out, tugging the long sleeves down on her red shirt as she stepped onto the top steps, glancing up as the snow started to fall. Bella excused herself and slid around Vivian into the house, whispering something into her ear that Paul didnt catch, but it made Vivian giggle. Paul's heart skipped a beat with the giggle. He couldn't help it, that was a beautiful sound. She lifted her hand to her face and moved a chunk of her hair behind her ear and looked up at him as she went to step down the steps, finally locking eyes with him. Her heart slowed and matched beat with his. He was handsome, in that annoyingly cute kind of way. He grinned at her, the kind of grin that made a small dimple appear in his left cheek, which only distracted her more. She stepped off the last step and as her foot hit the ground she slipped, falling backwards onto her bottom. Paul's eyes widened and he quickly made his way over to her, trying not to laugh at how red her face was. He helped her up and kept his hands on her elbows to steady her. Her face was beat red as she looked up at him, he just held the grin on his face and she groaned, moving back a few steps and brushing her bottom and legs off.

"Well that was an embarrassing first little moment there" she said, finally returning the grin back at him. Emily called from inside to announce dinner was done and they both headed in, unsure of what lay ahead. Dinner went smoothly, Vivian sat across from Paul and by Renesmee. She enjoyed the light banter that came around the table and the small smiles that came from Paul each time she glanced up at him. For the first time in awhile she felt home. Over the course of the next week she and Paul fell into a comfortable schedule. She spent most evenings in LaPush with him and the pack, getting to know people and working with Sam to better control her phasing back and forth. Paul and she really hadn't named what they were, she would make an effort to always sit by him and he would go out of his way to stand by her. They held hands and he wouldn't hesitate to put his arm around her. It was comfortable but she knew soon she would have to confront him about what they were exactly. Her time came at Christmas. She had spent the morning with the Cullens and Charlie, laughing and singing along with Christmas carols. The doorbell rang and everyone was quiet, looking at Vivian. "I'll assume thats for me" She said as she got up, moving around everyone in the living room. She opened the door and found Paul standing on the other side, hands in the pockets of his black jacket. Snow was falling but not heavily, just enough to coat his black hair and accent his shiny eyes. She grinned and put her arms out for a hug, which he quickly came in for. "I didn't think I would see you today, we hadn't made plans" She murmered into his neck, wrapping her arms tighter around him. He just shrugged. 

"I'm full of surprises" He responded, letting go of her slightly but still holding her at arms length, looking at her. She had chosen to wear a grey sweater today with a black shirt under and a pair of jeans. She looked comfortable, and unbelievably snuggly. He grinned again. "Speaking of surprises, do you have a second?" He asked, motioning towards the doorway behind her where Renesmee stood, peeking around the corner being nosy. Vivian grinned at her and nodded at Paul, stepping away from him and sliding her boots on. She slid out of the door and shut it behind her, he rested his hand on the small of her back as they stepped down the steps, to stop her from falling again. They walked a few moments into the edge of the woods, it wasn't heavily wooded but it was pretty, quiet. She looked around and up to the sky, watching the snow flakes drift down. Paul just watched her. "You're really beautiful, you know?" He spoke suddenly, she flushed bright red and looked down to the ground, unable to stop the smile from coming to her face. Paul used two fingers under her chin to lift her face up. He let a crooked grin slide to his face and be pulled a box out of his pocket. It was a black velvet rectangle with a red bow on top. "Merry Christmas, Vivian" he said, handing it to her.

"Paul.. I didn't get you anything. You shouldn't have" She pouted her bottom lip and made an awww noise as she opened it, eyeing the paw shaped diamond hanging from the necklace. It was perfect. She smiled and looked up at him. "I love it..it's beautiful..thank you. But really, I didn't get you anything. Now I feel bad" she pouted her lip as she said it, looking back down at the necklace in the box.

"I really don't want anything from you. Other than knowing that you're mine" he said, Vivian felt like her heart was going to burst.

"Well, of course I'm yours." She responded, sliding up to her tip toes to kissed him. His hand slid to the side of her face, gently holding her there. And any thoughts of were they together or weren't they vanished into the snow drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my quotev - Truly.Madly.Deeply
> 
> Let me know what you think! And don't be afraid to request things for me to write, chances are - I'll do it!


End file.
